


In The Shadows

by alyssa146



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on Movie, Blood and Gore, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FBI Jared, Flashbacks, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Hurt Jensen Ackles, Jared is Clarice, Jealous Jensen Ackles, Love/Hate, M/M, Married Couple, Minor Character Death, Protective Jensen Ackles, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Rough Sex, Serial Killer Jensen Ackles, Serial Killers, Top Jensen Ackles, Twisted, based on Hannibal, depending on how you see it, happy for them I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssa146/pseuds/alyssa146
Summary: Jared thought their life had been great. He was married to the love of his life and everything seemed perfect...till he found out his husband was actually the killer he was after. It hurt but after he put him away he thought that was it, that he could move on but it seems Jensen isn't letting go.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 45
Kudos: 167





	1. Go For It

The van moves roughly over the gravel road and the others hold on as they bump into one another, knocking elbows and banging heads and they all groan and watch envious as Jared sleeps on.

“How can he sleep at a time like this? Were literally about to go bust a drug raid.”

Chad looks up from where he’s messing with his gun “he was up all night with the squad, he’s saving his strength.”

Jared's eyes shoot open and he sits up quickly and looks around, his breathing turning to normal as he realizes that he’s safe and Jensen Ackles is no where to be found. 

“Hey.”

Jared turns to look at Chad whose leaning forward “you ok?”

Jared smiles weakly and pulls on his bullet proof vest under his shirt “yeah...just, you know.”

Chad nods “yeah I do...any news?”

Jared shrugs “nothing, they cant find him. But I knew if he ever escaped no one ever would, his to smart for that, he would never get caught...not unless he wanted to.”

“He would...for you, if you asked him to.”

Jared clears his throat and shakes his head “I cant do that if were going to catch him its going to be because we did it on our own.”

“Jared its ok if--”

“No. He did this Chad, I caught him once and I will again.”

Chad looks down as they pull into the empty warehouse “its not your fault, you didn't know who he was. You cant blame yourself for falling in love with him Jared.”

“Your right but I can for not catching him.”

He stands and holds onto the wall “alright guys move it out.”

He watches as his crew moves in and stands around him in a huddle and he lays a map out on the table “alright everyone here's the layout we--”

A man steps forward through the crowd and holds a badge up “excuse me I’m officer Holden, DC Police.”

Jared raises a brow and looks him up and down “yes I can see that you know from the badge your holding in front of your face...anyway--”

“I’m in charge here.”

Jared scoffs under his breath and slides his eyes back up and gives the man a look before he looks over his shoulder at Chad who smirks at him and Jared smirks back. He turns back to the man and analyzes him before speaking “Officer Holden I’m Special Agent Padalecki and just so we don't get off with the wrong foot, kind of like now, let me explain to you what were doing. I’m here because I know Don Hernandez I’ve arrested him twice on drug charges I know how he thinks and how he works. The only reason your here is because the Mayor wants to look like he gives a damn about drug raids and our local police you know so his own past drug charges vanish. I am here to do my job now if you don't mind I’d like to get back to my duty.”

His agents chuckle and whistle low under their breaths as they look back over Jared's shoulder and listen as he discusses the layout of the market. He tucks his gun in his back pocket and fluffs his hair and gives Holden a look “Hernandez is HIV positive and he will spit and bite you if you give him the chance. So you might want these,” he holds out a pair of surgical gloves and Holden snatches them quickly and tucks them in his pocket.

He gives Holden a smile and backs up as he and Chad turn to stroll into the market. He watches as Chad orders a cup of coffee from a vendor and shakes his head with a smile and holds his hand up to his ear “did someone have a long night? Looking a little dark around the eyes Chad.”

Chad snorts over the mic and sips his coffee “hey man don't hate on me at least I like to have fun Mr. Shut in.”

Jared rolls his eyes and smiles in amusement as the other guys start throwing in playful jokes over the intercom and he’s about to toss in another one when the door to an old building slides open and Don walks out with three other guys around him and a little kid holding his hand.

“Shit...listen guys there's a lot of people out here today and he has a kid with him I say we call it a day and try later.”

Chad nods and tosses an apple in the air “Left side copies.”

“Right copy.”

“Forget it I say we move in.”

Jared scoffs “I said move out Holden and that's final.”

“Yeah Holden we said its off let it go man.”

Holden shakes his head “I’m moving in--”

“Holden lower your gun now before--”

“Its fucking pigs man!”

Jared's head shoots up and his eyes widen as he slings his gun out from his back pocket and holds it in the air “FBI!”

The cartel cusses loudly and start firing rapidly and Jared fires and shields himself behind a booth and shares a look with Chad whose loading his gun across the way. 

Jared peeks over the booth and watches as Don loads the screaming kid in the car as his MAC 10 fires in the air, a bullet flying and hitting Matt’s face shield and busting it open making him fall to the ground. 

Everyone in the market is screaming and diving for cover as shots fire and bullets fly through the air and everything slows down. Jared stands and fires several shots taking out one of the men standing near the building, and the one behind the wheel and he watches as the car crashes into a vendor booth.

Jared tosses his sweaty hair back and wipes his face as he walks closer, his gun still pointed “Don get out of the car!”

The door cracks open, and broken glass from the window falls out as Don steps out “Jared is that you?”

“Step away from the car Don, don't do anything stupid.”

The man gives him a look “like what?”

Time stills, and all the noises and firing fades away and Jared watches with fear in his gut as Don slings his arm out from behind his back and starts firing, shots landing in Jared belly, and thankfully his bullet proof vest, and he starts to fall to he ground but not before he lands a shot right in Don’s forehead.

The weather is cold and the sky is dark and rain pours down heavy and skin chilling. Jared watches as the dark, mahogany casket is lowered into the ground and he closes his eyes as tears burn his eyes.

He folds his arms and turns his head and watches as a long line of cars, most covered with government plates, file out of the Arlington Cemetery and he sniffs.he wipes his face quickly as he walks toward the nearest one and climbs inside where his boss is waiting. A cardboard box is slid over and he takes it and shuffles through it. 

His boss, Hawkins looks over quickly before turning to look out the window “you would think that when your life's over it would fill up more than one cardboard box.”

Jared makes a face and reaches down to touch the things in the box. A badge, some clip on ID’s, a medal, a paper weight compass, two guns, and a framed photo of his dog that he got with his dead wife. 

“Matt’s parents don't want any of it, even the dog said they don't want to be reminded of it.”

“Well I want to be reminded...I’ll take the dog, Harley likes me and he gets along with Sadie.”

“I figured you would, I know you and Matt were close and he was always on your unit with you and Chad.”

Jared takes a breath and closes the box gently and nods his head as the car stops and they pull up in front of a large building “I’m not ready for this, for them to sit there and accuse me of things I had no control over.”

Hawkins sighs and nods his head “they got nothing on you Jared, your the best in my company their a bunch of political dicks who just wanna look like they give a fuck. You got it.”

Jared nods and opens the door and lights flash around him like twinkling starts as the cameras go off around him and he feels like snapping as he follows his boss into the building.

When he walks into the room there's a group of men sitting at a long table wearing nice, pressed suits and their hair smoothed back. He notices one man through.

“Agent Padalecki this is Richard Heart from DEA; Assistant Director Newman and you know Mark Pellegrino from the Justice, he’s here unofficially through.”

Jared and Mark lock eyes and the man gives him a sarcastic smile as the fiddles with his pen and Jared turns his head and sits down next to Hawkins. 

“I take it you’ve seen the coverage on the news and in the papers?”

Jared slides his eyes over to a man sitting at the end “I have nothing to do with the news Mr. Kraven.”

“The man had a kid with him, there are pictures, you can see the problem here.”

“Not with him. The kid was in the car, in his arms he had a MAC 10.” he turns to look at his boss “this is a friendly meeting right?”

“Of course.”

Jared makes a noise “then why is Mr. Kraven wearing a wire?”

Mark looks over and watches as Kraven fiddles with his tie and sighs “were here to help you Agent Padalecki and that's going to be hard to do when you have a combative attitude.”

“Help me what? If you cant remember your agency called me and asked for my help on this raid. I gave Hernandez a warning, two of them and he didn't listen. He fired and I shot back. He shot Matt Cohen in the face, he shot at me. If I didn't fire I would have died. In that order. You might want to check your file when I told you this two days ago.”

The DEA speaks up “Agent did you make some kind of remark about Don on your way to the raid?”

Jared snorts “is that what your wonderful Holden told you? I explained to him and the others in the van what Don was capable of and my past experiences with him. If that's extortion then please--”

“Did you also say to him at one point that a splash of cologne is not the same as a shower? Did Officer Holden smell to you?”

Jared shoots him a narrowed look “incompetence smells bad to me.”

“You shot five people out there Agent Padalecki. That may be some kind of record is that how you define competence?”

A beeper goes off and Newman steps out of the room. Jared's lip snarls and he turns to his boss “can I speak freely?”

“Go ahead.”

Jared gives the older men a harsh look “this raid was an ugly mess I was in a position where I saved myself or shot a man with a child. I made my choice. Do I regret it? Of course I do because now this kid has no father. I resent myself but I resent you to. Whichever of you that thinks attacking me, bad press will go away, that drugs will go away, that the Mayor will go away its all a habit and it all stays and your not doing anything about it.”

The room fills with silence.

“I know you haven't had a chance to write your 302 yet but--”

“I have sir and I made a copy of it and sent it to your office, I also have my own if you want to see it now.”

Newman walks back in the room “I’m going to have to call halt to this meeting gentlemen and get back to you by phone.”

“We have to decide some things here--”

Hawkins turns and gives the man a look “no we don't.”

“Yes we--”

Hawkins stands and gives Jared a look and Jared stands to leave but not before Hawkins reaches out and grabs Kravens tie and jerks him forward “and if you ever come in here wired again I’ll shove it up your ass got it?”

He gently pushes Jared out of the room and they both watch as Mark stands “that was no free lunch Padalecki...I’ll call you.”

He ignores him.


	2. In the Dark

Jared smiles as he stands and hugs Crawford as he walks in “how you doing Jared?”

“I’m ok...I’ve got Harley with me now, he seems to be doing fine misses Matt.”

“Well I got something I want to talk to you about, that's why I called you here. The call I made was to Aaron Carlton.”

He lets it sink in and watches as Jared falls back in his seat “Jensen’s fourth victim...I know him or well the pictures anyway.”

“Right...well I told Carlton I wanted you off the street while all this bullshit was going on I told him you were worth more than that and I wanted you where you belong...in Behavioral Science.”

“He can speak?”

Crawford snorts “its about the only thing he can do. Anyway I talked to him on the phone and he said...after a long pause, I’m assuming to catch his breath, ‘oh what a good idea Jack. Anyway who he called after I don't know but it was someone higher up than who was in the conference room the other day.”

Jared lets out a shaky breath and sucks his cheeks in and slowly looks up “it means going back on the Ackles case dosen't it?”

Crawford sighs and leans back in the chair “I know this isn't easy for you after what you went through with him and after but your the only one who can do it. We need to catch the guy Jared and you know him better than anyone.”

Jared lets out a winded laugh “yeah cause I’m an idiot. What if I said I prefer the street?”

“You think this is a cheap deal? Your not safe on the street anymore Jared your safe where you started. I know you don't want to do this, I don't want to do this to you but we have to. And not just because Aaron Carlton wants this...I think you need it to.”

Jared sighs “has anything happened lately?”

“You mean has Jensen killed anyone? I wouldn't know, I’m retired from all that. Aaron dosen't know either but he said he has new information for you, and only you.”

Jared scratches his head “I don't wanna do this, I got rid of him, I put him away and that was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do but I did it and now I have to do it again. The hardest thing I have ever done is put the love of my life away but I did it because its my job.” he leans back and closes his eyes “God...fine I’ll do it.”

When he gets home that afternoon he drops his belongings and collapses onto his couch and groans into the cushions. He wasn't expecting any of this to happen. He didn't think he would ever have to worry about Jensen Ackles again when he put him away for life and he got locked up in the mental asylum two hours away from him. And then a month ago Chad called him in the middle of the night and told him Jensen had escaped and had killed three guards, and tore a nurses ear off in the process. 

He sits up on the couch and digs under it for his box of pictures he keeps and starts digging through them and finds the one he’s looking for.

Its a picture of him and Jensen not long after they started dating. He met Jensen when he first joined the force. Jared's dad had been an Agent and Jared had always looked up to him but their relationship came with a few problems. His father was killed in the line of duty when he was 15 and it left him in shambles. His mom started making him see a therapist and that's where he met Jensen.

When he met Jensen he was 22 years old and the man was 33 and had just finished up his doctorate in psychology. He was charming, sophisticated, and so smart. He liked Jared's southern accent and his bashfulness. 

They started dating and then before long they were engaged and then they were married. They bought a house together downtown and everything was perfect. But then three years into the marriage things started changing. 

Jensen started getting home later and later, he was missing things, disappearing in the middle of the night and Jared assumed he was cheating. But then he started finding things. A small dot of blood on a shirt, files he was hiding, drugs he was keeping locked up, and missing people.

He didn't want to, but there had been a killer they had been hunting for a year. Whoever it was took pleasure in torturing its victims and then consuming them after. God he didn't want it to be Jensen.

So one night he waited. He told Jensen he had to stay late at work, the case they were working on was getting harder and harder and Jensen told him it was fine, to not worry he would hold dinner. 

So he loaded up his crew and they followed Jensen to some house located in the middle of the woods and they waited till they heard a scream and barged inside and there he was. There was a girl laying on the floor with her stomach cut open and Jensen was standing over her covered in blood, with her spleen in his hands. 

His gun had slipped from his hands and he had watched with wide, teary eyes as his guys rushed forward and took charge of the situation. Blood, there was blood everywhere. Sticky, hot, wet blood. The room was spinning and he stumbled as Jensen lurched forward like he was going to pounce him and then Chad stepped in front of him and took him down, biting and snarling.

Jared had let out a sob and fell back to the ground and kicked himself back and bumped against the wall. His skin had felt hot and clammy, his head dizzy, the room was stuffy and God he couldn't breathe. 

God did he want to go through that again.

Jared throws the picture down and shakes his head. God that man had him fooled. He had to testify against him, and being his husband got to choose what happened. A mental asylum was the best place for him. Jensen needed help. 

He divorced him a year ago. When the papers came through he felt a lump in his throat and he broke down all over again when he had to take the papers to Jensen.

When Jensen walked in the visitation room he instantly wanted to run, he wanted to get out. He felt sick when Jensen sat down, when he started talking like everything was ok, like he hadn't killed and eaten innocent people. 

“Shut up Jensen just...shut up.”

The mans eyes widened “baby whats--”

Jared scoffed and looked up “don't baby me...I’m not your baby.” Jared shakes his head and slams the packet down on the table “I came to give you this.”

Jensen frowned and reached out and opened it and Jared watched as he read over it, realization lighting up in his eyes “your divorcing me?”

“Did you think I would stay married to you? I fucking arrested you Jensen I saw you murder someone! I’m an FBI Agent and this whole time you were doing this under my nose, God I don't even know you! Your sick Jensen and your never getting out.”

Eery silence had settled over them and Jared was about to get up, certain the conversation was over and there was nothing more to say when the man stood and flung the papers across the room and slammed his hands down on the table and leaned forward, baring his teeth “you don't get to tell me whats going to happen Jared! I’ll tell you whats going to happen. I’m gonna get out of here, maybe not now but I will and when I do I’ll find you because your mine. You’ve always been mine I knew that when I met you. I love you baby and I wont let you go.”

And he hadn't wanted to. He had refused to sign the papers and Jared had to get a court order to make the divorce official. He wanted to rip the picture of him and Jensen up but he couldn't, he couldn't let it go.

This man was a killer, he was a cannibal, a psychopath, a pathological liar so why couldn't he let him go?


	3. What Cost?

The next day he left early to head to the Carlton estate and glowered as he started up at the gated area. After buzzing in with the security guard he pulls down the long road and stops when a man comes out carrying an umbrella. 

He sighs and steps out in the mist of rain and under the umbrella being offered.

“Hello my name is Mitchell Mr. Carlton’s private physician.”

Jared gives him a polite smile “nice to meet you.”

The man holds his arm out and they walk together up the large steps and into the museum like house. Jared looks around in awe and quickly follows the man up another flight of steps and into a dark bedroom where a man sits in a large bed, surrounded by darkness. 

“Mr. Carlton Mr. Padalecki is here to see you.”

Mitchell flips on a small lamp and Jared steps closer to the man and tries not to wince at his half missing face “good morning Mr. Carlton.”

“Mitchell do you address a judge as Mr.?” the man rolls his barley there eyes up at him “his proper title is Special Agent.”

Mitchell looks down at his shoes “Agent Padalecki.”

“Very good. Agent make yourself at home, please sit.”

Jared gives him a tight smile and sits in the chair next to the bed and takes the time to analyze the man. He’s missing numerous teeth, his left eye lid is half gone and drooping and his lips are missing making his mouth roll in. His right cheek is cut up and sewn together and there's a big scar running from the top of his forehead to his jaw. He cant imagine whats under the clothes.

“Mr. Carlton the discussion were going to have is about the deposition is it ok that I record you? I’m going to need it for documentation.”

The man turns “Mitchell you can leave now.”

The man looks unsure “I thought I would stay maybe I would--”

“I think you should see about my lunch.”

Jared says nothing and when Mitchell walks out he stands to hook the microphone to Carltons t shirt and gives him a brief,polite smile. 

“Tell me have you accepted the Lord into your heart Agent?”

Jared looks up “with your involvement in the case and being one of the only surviving victims of Mr. Ackles I’m assuming you know that I am gay and was married to the man.”

Carlton chuckles “yes but that's not what I asked. Its funny you know you can stare at my face without so much as a flinch but you shy away at the mention of God.”

Jared’s eye twitches in frustration and he looks down at his notes “it says you met Mr. Ackles through client work, before he had gotten his doctorate.”

“Yes I did he was my therapist.”

“And what were you seeing him for?”

“I had a uh...problem with some sexual habits of mine, drugs to of course.”

Jared makes a noise and writes this down on his notepad and Carlton clicks his tongue, the only thing that's whole on him “I’m not ashamed.”

Jared looks back up “I didn't say you should be. Everyone has their own problems and their entitled to them, that's how the world works right?”

“I invited him over you know. I thought he was handsome, so I put on my best come hither outfit I thought it would impress him but it didn't. Nothing seemed to impress him...well one thing did obviously.”

Jared averts his eyes and clears his throat “and what happened?”

“I showed him my toys, my secret rooms and hidden secrets, saying without saying will you come play with me. He ignored me of course, and then he asked me...Aaron would you like a popper?” the man makes a noise that's full of wonder and sighs “and I said oh would I? And well when that kicks in you feel like your flying you know? You feel like you can do anything, be anything. And I wanted to please him. In my dusty haze I remember him coming over to me and handing me a broken piece of mirror and said Aaron why don't you try cutting your face off and feeding it to the dogs?”

Jared winces and pauses his writing and slowly slides his eyes up to the man whose staring at him with hollow eyes. The man shrugs “seemed like a good idea at the time...”

Jared adjusts himself in his seat “Mr. Carlton are you--”

“You seem shocked Special Agent.”

Jared picks his pen up “you indicated to my office you have some new information to share with me.”

The man stares at him a second longer making Jared feel 10 times smaller before he turns to look at his night stand “in the top drawer.”

Jared reaches down and pulls on a pair of gloves from his bag and opens the drawer and finds an envelope with an x-ray of a an arm inside of it. 

“Where did you get this?”

“I received it two weeks ago.”

“And wheres the package it came in?”

The man hums under his breath “good question...there was no writing in it so I must have thrown it out.”

Jared makes a face and cocks his head as he looks the man over. He knows a rat when he sees one and he knows there's something suspicious going on with this man, that he has ill intentions and why wouldn't he? He did peel off half his face. But could he blame Jensen of that? All he did was give the man an order and he was stupid enough to do it, but he never touched him.

Jared turns the mic off and puts his things away “thank you for answering my questions--”

“Tell me did you feel a sense of security when you were sharing a bed with Dr. Ackles? Did it feel you with false contentment? I know I did when I was peeling.”

Jared gulps hard and clenches his fists “I don't think that's any of your business what went on in my marriage. Its over now. Thank you, have a good day.”

Jared sighs as he looks down at a box full of video tapes and recorded tapes full of conversations with Jensen. When the case had started to go down Jared took on the task of questioning Jensen. It was hard but he needed answers. And all Jensen gave him was riddles and false ends. 

He slides in a tape and watches over surveillance as Jensen attacks a nurse in the asylum, biting clear through her neck, the orderlies running in and pulling him off, his face freezing on the screen. Jared was staring at a face he had never seen before. A snarling face full of evil and wrath. There was blood gathered around his lips, his teeth barred, and his eyes wild and dark.

This wasn't his Jensen.

His Jensen had been kind and warm. He had comforted Jared in his times of need, stood by him, had been the voice of reason when someone at work ticked him off. But he knew Jensen was smart...this had all been a front.

He pulls out the x-ray of Jensen’s arm and looks it over and sits it back down and thinks. Why did Carlton have this and who would send it to him? What use did he have for it? He stuffs the picture in the folder and tucks it under his arm as he heads two hours away to the hospital.

He watches from the corner as the orderly, Jeff, leaves the building and he starts to follow him. He watches as the man crosses the street, illegally, and makes his way to an old apartment building a couple blocks away.

“Hey Jeff...remember me?”

Jeff pauses, his back tensing up before he signs and turns around and gives Jared a look “would you agree, Agent Padalecki that I have not been read my rights?”

Jared gives him a small smile and holds up his phone “this is Agent Padalecki and Jeff is not aware of his rights.”

Jared follows Jeff into his apartment and crosses his arms and looks around “so, how have you been?”

“Shouldn't I ask you that?”

Jared’s smile tightens “Jeff when you turned Jensen over to the police--”

“They weren't civil to him and their all dead now.”

Jared nods “yeah they only survived him two weeks and somehow you managed two years...how did you do it?”

“How did you? I mean you were married how long?”

Jared bites his lip “4 years...it would be 5 this fall. But I'm not here to talk about my failed marriage...did you ever think he would come after you?”

“No he told me once he only likes to hurt the rude and the weak, and he only eats the unworthy...I was always nice to him.”

“What happened to the rest of his things? I only received half when he...when he escaped and I know he had more.”

“They threw everything out.”

Jared exhales and drops his hands and looks up “Jeff I just found out that Aaron Carlton received an authentic x-ray of Jensen’s broken arm, the one you broke when breaking up a fight between him and a nurse. How did he get it?”

Jeff shrugs “it was probably a fake.”

“No...we both know it wasn't. Come on Jeff I’m an Agent did you think I wouldn't do a little digging? I know you sent it to him and I know he paid you a couple hundred thousand for it. Was it worth it? Selling Jensen out?”

“You say it like you care.”

Jared scoffs and stand up “that's my curse isn't it?”

Jared turns to leave as Jeff calls out to him “you know late at night he used to talk about you, only you in fact, always you. Do you want to know what he said?”

Jared pauses and frowns to himself and looks over his shoulder “what did he say?”

“He said...your the only person, the only thing his ever loved. He vowed to get you back, to save you, that they had brain washed you but he would heal you. He said they were suffocating you, denying your true talent but you couldn't see it. I know he did bad things Jared but one things for sure...he loved you.”

Jared's bottom lip quivers and he shakes his head quickly and wipes his face “he dosen't know what love is.”


	4. Lost and Found

Jared fiddles with the tape before he slides it into the player and takes a deep breath and presses play.

“Surely your not this stupid Jared, in fact I know your not so tell me again what were doing here.”

“You know what were doing here Jensen you’ve killed people and your being convicted of murder and manslaughter.”

Jensen scoffs over the tape “you don't really think I did those things do you? You know me better than that Jared, I wouldn't hurt anyone. I care to much about their brains, about how they tick.”

“Do you? Because in case you don't remember I caught you Jensen I caught you in the act I saw you...I saw you about to fucking eat someone so don't tell me your innocent!”

Its quiet for a few moments and Jared remembers feeling hopeless and alone as he sat in that room and stared at Jensen through the clear, tough plastic and watched as his eyes narrowed, and the green faded away to black.

“Are you acting like this for a reason Jared? Do you think by being here, by interviewing me it makes you like your pathetic colleagues? Do you think its because I’ve wondered how you taste?”

Jared gasps over the tape and takes a few moments to collect himself “is it? Is that what you saw in me? Something to devour?”

“Maybe at first. When I saw you I knew I wanted you but I wasn't sure in what way at the time. I was planning on luring you in, God how I wanted to taste you and then I did but in a way I wasn't expecting and you were so consuming that I couldn't let you go.”

A chair scrapes as Jared stands and shakes his head and drops the phone “I cant do this.”

Jared sighs and stops the tape and leans back in his chair. He was so stupid.

Florence.

Smoke filled the large, cathedral like room and Jensen watched with observant eyes as the rest of the men around him, all dressed in their fancy suits, argued over the current job position he was seeking out.

It hadn't been easy to escape D.C and he hadn't really wanted to, didn't want to leave Jared behind but he knew he had no choice. He had to go. At least for a little while.

People were looking for him, perhaps everywhere and here he couldn't be Jensen Ackles but he could be Tom Wilson. Professor and scholar of History and Anatomy, his two most prized possessions of intelligence.

He wanted to groan with distaste as the men began comparing their brilliance and past achievements and he wanted to reach inside each one of them, pull out their hearts, and stuff it in their mouths till they choked and bled out.

He had achieved more than all of them combined. He mastered something many people never get to see...true love. He had somehow found someone as perfect and lovely as Jared and captured him, molded him into his. They had spent 4 glorious years together and it was only the beginning. He needed time away to plot but he would get him back. He knew Jared still loved him, how could he not? 

He tapped his cigarette onto the ashtray and rolled his head back and glanced out at the audience and spotted a man sitting among the six others that were watching their debate. Jensen knew a pig when he saw one.

Jensen almost smiled outright at the thought of this oblivious, ignorant man that was watching him. The man didn't know the fate he was about to endure but Jensen did.

As they dismissed Jensen gathered his things quickly and rushed past the detective trying to blend into the crowd and headed for his small villa. He needed to write Jared a letter. He had been following the investigation going on against his beloved and would give anything to be there and strangle the life from those pompous idiots and drain them dry. 

He would settle though, for now, detailing his hearts desires.

Dear Jared,  
I have been following along with your public shaming and the ignorant pigs that put you there. If I know you, and I do, I’m sure it bothers you more than your willing to say. My own didn't of course but I never cared about me. I know your looking for me, or at least trying to, or maybe you don't care at all what happens to me. I wont be gone long my heart aches for you. I have to wonder though do you think your father would be pleased with how your career has turned out? Are you pleased? We both know you never dreamed you would end up here, that you joined the FBI for one reason and one reason only. To please your daddy. Have you been pleasing yourself? If I were there with you this wouldn't be an issue. Tell me have you thought about me? About our hot, sweaty, writhing bodies and how we touched late at night? How I felt inside of you? I think about it all the time, your breathless moans and sweet touches. I ache for the day I gain them again.   
See you soon,  
Jxx

“don't you think you need a break?”

Jared leans back in his desk chair and glances at Chad “a break?”

“Yeah man you’ve been working non stop I get that you want to find Jensen but--”

Jared shakes his head “I need to find him. I’m barley sleeping at night I keep thinking I'm going to open my eyes and he’ll be there next to me. And sometimes I wish he was.”

Chad sighs and holds a hand out “here's your mail...”

Jared takes it with a groan and begins sorting through it stopping when he gets to a letter with his name neatly scribbles on the front. He gulps and briefly peeks up at Chad “can you give me a second alone?”

Chad pauses and turns back around, startled “uh yeah man sure.”

Jared waits till the man is back upstairs in his office before he rips the letter open and reads over it quickly, his hands shaking as he holds the letter and his body trembling. He drops it like his been scalded and covers his mouth with his hand.

He sniffs suddenly. there's a smell in the air. A mix of something woodsy and floral. He grabs the paper and holds it up to his nose and sniffs before frowning. He doused it. Jensen was giving him a clue.

He ends up taking it to specialists in the art of smells, stupid he knows, but he is desperate to find out where Jensen is. 

He watches as one by one the four people pass the letter around, smelling it and humming to themselves.

“Hand soap, mountain sage, cherry wood...and something else.”

“Fleece,” a woman pipes up.

Jared scoffs under his breath. Jensen would do this stupid shit to him. He was always telling the man he smelt like the forest after it rained and Jensen would smile, pull him in and press his nose along Jared's neck and tell him he smelt like honeysuckle.

“Where could I find this?”

“Japan, Italy...probably London.”

“Can I have a list of shops?”

The man smiles “of course...it will be short.”

Jared calls each shop listed and requests a copy of their latest surveillance tapes and dives into each one. For two days straight he does nothing bu watch videos and reread the letter over and over again. He knows he’s obsessing, knows this is what Jensen wants him to do but he cant help it. He needs to find his husband.

At the end of the second day he’s about to throw in the towel and say screw it all when he spots a man in a nice trench coat walking up to the counter. Jared pauses the video and moves closer to the screen and presses play.

He watches as the man talks to the specialist behind the counter and points to different fragrances before sliding money across the glass and when he turns Jared gasps and falls back on his ass.

The video stops on Jensen's face and it almost looks like Jensen is watching him, like he knew Jared would find this. His face looks smug, his smile crooked and satisfied. that's the face of victory.


	5. Jump Start

Jared watches from the corner of his dark office as Mark sneaks downstairs and walks around glancing at the evidence he has gathered. Jared frowns from where he is sitting with his headphones on as he listens to Jensen's tape.

He watches as Mark steps closer to the letter Jensen had wrote him and chuckles as he reads it. Jared scoffs and unplugs the headphones and grin's as Mark jumps as Jensen's voice booms loudly.

“Fuck Padalecki what the hell are you thinking?”

“Thinking about cannibalism.”

Mark scoffs “whats there to think about? Your ex husband is a freak.”

Jared frowns “he isn't a freak...don't you wonder why he did it? I know I do.”

“Well you married him so...”

Jared purses his lips and drops the file “he does it to improve quality of life. He thinks that by getting rid of all the impure, wicked people of the earth he somehow makes it better.”

Mark rolls his eyes “nut job.”

Jared shakes his head “whats wrong with you? You came to me 3 years ago in the dead of night and I sent you home was that wrong? I was in love with my husband Mark did you really think I would take you up on your offer? Is that why your punishing me? Because I chose Jensen.”

The man scoffs “and where did that get you? You married a serial killer who feeds on his victims and had to lock him away if were comparing sob stories Jared I think you just won.”

Jared says nothing in return and turns his head as Mark walks back up the stairs and into the light. He looks back down at his papers. He knows Jensen is somewhere in Italy but where is the question. 

Jensen smiles to himself as he sits down in the fold out chair before him and gazes up at the Detectives limp body. The man had been following him around the city, tracking him, even tried to print him. But Jensen isn't stupid nor clueless. Italians. 

The man slowly wakes and Jensen makes a pleased noise “ah your awake I thought I was going to have to start without you, that would have been a shame.”

The man struggles against his binds and tries to jerk himself off the machines he is hanging off of “I wouldn't do that if I were you, wouldn't help much.” Jensen stands and slowly walks over, twirling his knife in the moonlight “I know you think your sly because your involved in law enforcement but let me tell you something com-padre I’ve been doing this for a long time and it helps when your husbands an FBI Agent.”

The detectives eyes widen in alarm and Jensen smiles tauntingly “I believe you spoke to him on the phone the other day, when you sent him a copy of the video tape? He finally figured me out but to late it seems.”

He turns the man to face the open window and pushes him to the edge. He told the knife up to the top of his chest and hums “bowels in or bowels out?”

The man squeaks and pleads with him from behind the gag and Jensen ignores him “how about I choose?” with that he sends a quick slice and shoves the man off the balcony closing his eyes and smiling as screaming feels the air.

Now to head home. He turns to go but halts when a phone rings and he looks down and sees the detectives cell phone on the ground, buzzing.

He picks it up and his breath leaves him when he spots Jared’s office number he answers it quickly.

“Inspector Beneto I’ve gone above you. I’m sure you’ll be quite angry with me but its for your own good, maybe you’ll be alive when this is all over.”

Jensen dosen't reply and he can imagine Jared pulling the phone away to check the line “Inspector?”

“Hello Jared.”

He hears Jared gasp in shock before he swallows and Jensen wishes he was swallowing around his cock “is he dead?”

“Did you get my letter? I hope you liked the smell I had you in mind.”

“Is he dead, Jensen?”

“Jared there's nothing I would love more in the world than to sit here and talk to you, believe me but I have things I need to attend to. If it helps and the Italian police force calls and questions you tell them you tried to warn him. I love you darling.”

Jensen clicks the phone off and tosses it out the window and smiles to himself. He got to hear Jared’s voice, that smooth, sweet voice. 

there's a crowd gathered outside now and Jensen watches with glee as the Inspector swings back and forth from the balcony, his bowels hanging out of him like wind chimes. He raises his hand and stops a circling cab and climbs in “sir if I am not at the airport in 10 minutes my husband will kill me.”

“Late huh?”

“You have no idea.”

A copy of the video of the Inspectors death is sent to Jared and to Aaron Carlton. Jared watches the video with a sick feeling in his stomach, wincing as Jensen turns to the security camera, no worry on his face and smiles and waves. Jared knows without a doubt the man is coming for him.

An hour outside of town Carlton watches the video from his bed, his straw hanging from his mouth as he watches Jensen wave at the camera and he leans back “Mitchell tell me...does that look like a hello or a goodbye?”

An hour away in his home Jared jumps as his phone rings and he puts it on speaker “Padalecki.”

“Jared this is Crawford...don't tell anyone but I’m watching a video of a man,tied to a rope, swinging from a balcony with his intestines hanging out.”

“Its an electrical cord.”

“Are you watching it to? Do you see him waving? The figure behind him?”

Jared stops the video and sighs,rubbing his temples “If I was concerned--”

“You should be concerned Jared. Where do you think he’ll go now that you’ve figured him out? He’s coming for you Jared your the one he wants and he wont stop till he gets you.”

“Maybe he wont--”

“He will. He loves you Jared no matter how crazy the fucker is its always been you and everyone knows it. I know you want to think you put him away and got rid of him but you didn't.”

Jared shakes his head and holds back a sob “I don't know what to do sir...is it wrong of me to still love him?”

The line is silent and Jared drops his phone. He dosen't need to hear the answer.


	6. Hunted

Sweat is pouring down his face as he runs along the leave covered path, his headphones blasting random rock music in his ears and his eyes focused on the trail. He slows down and bends over the side of the hill and takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. 

He’s about to plug his headphones back in when he hears footsteps and turns to look over his shoulder but sees nothing. A crack sounds through the forest and Jared clenches his fists and dives behind a tree and grabs the man hiding and throws him down on the ground and straddles him and pushes a tree branch against his throat “don't say a word.”

The man nods, his eyes wide as Jared reaches behind him and grabs his .38 and pulls it out and holds it in his line of sight “catch your breath, throw your gun away.”

The man tosses his gun away and Jared nods “who are you?”

“I work for Crawford I’m supposed to keep an eye on you, to keep you safe from...well you know who.”

“Prove it.”

Jared gets up and points his gun and watches as the man reaches in his pocket and pulls out an ID and Jared snatches it away from him and reads over it quickly. Jared scoffs and throws it down “ok here it is I don't need you to protect me I can do that on my own. I’m not in any danger if you speak to him before I do make sure you tell him that. And If I catch you watching me again I’ll kick your ass.”

He kicks the mans gun back over to him and smirks as he starts to back away “sorry if I hurt you.”

With that he turns and jogs back home. He has a meeting.

He sits in Hawkins office, his knee shaking as he stares at Hawkins on boss, Newman, across from him. Mark is there to, of course. 

Newman crosses his leg “if you would state your name for the record.”

“Special Agent Jared Padalecki. Is there a record Director? I’d like there to be since I have no idea what this is all about. Do you mind if I run a tape?”

Jared keeps his eyes locked on the older mans and reaches down in his bag and pulls out his own recorder and presses play and leans back in his seat with a amused look on his face. 

“Tell him the charges.”

“Withholding evidence and obstruction of justice.”

Mark places a familiar looking drawing on the table. A drawing Jensen had stored in the letter of them together “like to comment? On tape?”

“I would. I’ve never seen this before.”

“Then how do you account for it being in your office?”

“Found by who?”

“By me.”

Jared snorts and rolls his eyes “how do you account for going through my private shit? Let me ask you this what possible reason would I have for withholding it?”

Mark shrugs “perhaps the nature of its content. Seems like a description of love to me...maybe your protecting him.”

Jared's jaw works and it takes all he has not to jump across the table “don't tell me how the fucking picture reads I know what it looks like I’m not blind. I’m not protecting him I don't even know where he is.” Jared turns his head “has it been tested for prints?”

“No prints on it.”

Jared makes a noise “funny...” he locks eyes with Mark whose got a certain glint in his eye.

Newman sighs “Jared I’m putting you on leave until the document can be properly tested and dismissed. Please surrender your weapon and ID to Agent Hawkins.”

Jared’s body tightens as he turns and hands the items over.

“Backup sidearm?”

“Locked in my car.”

“Other items?”

“Vest and helmet.”

Newman steps forward to escort Jared out and he jerks his arm away “I want to say something I think I’m entitled.”

“Go ahead.”

“I think Mr. Aaron Carlton is trying to capture Jensen for personal revenge. And I think Mr. Pellegrino is in alliance with him and wants to use the FBI’s effort to capture him and I think he is being paid to do this.”

Marks eyes narrow “its a good thing your not being sworn in.”

Jared slams his hand down on the table and steps close “swear me! You swear to you pig!”

Hawkins steps between them and calmly backs Jared up and shoves Mark away “Jared if the evidence is lacking you will be reinstated don't say something that could hurt you.”

Jared scoffs and moves away, grabbing his bag, and giving Mark one last wicked look. He knows whats going on here, he isn't stupid. If there's one thing he learned from Jensen while they were together it was how to read people. 

And Mark was full of bullshit.

Jensen walks around the shop with a bag in his hand, a surprise just for Jared. He purses his lips as he walks down the aisle and pauses as the news from the TV gets clicked on and a picture of Jared pops up.

“Relieved of duty pending an internal investigation into the charges. Padalecki, a five year veteran on the Bureau began his career with an assignment to interview serial killer The Craig-list Killer who was believed to have murdered over 17 women. His most recent victory was the arrest of his own husband Jensen Ackles--”

Jensen’s eyes narrowed “Doctor.”

“May I help you sir?”

Jensen turns and looks over his shoulder and looks at the young teenage store clerk and looks down at her name tag and smiles.

“I was looking for kitchenware but I believe I got distracted.”

She smiles and points “kitchenware is right over there.”

He nods and watches as she walks away and looks back up to the TV and sees a picture of him and Jared on the screen and he smiles dreamily at the photo of them at their wedding. That was the happiest day of his life.

He’s about to head into a flashback of Jared walking down the aisle when Mark Pellegrino pops up on the screen and venom fills his body at the sight of the man. More than once Jared would come home and tell him of the older mans advances and how uneasy it made him feel. And more than once he dreamnt of carving the man up till there was nothing left.

“FBI and the Justice department are looking carefully into the charges, and yes, they are serious. But i want to say this. Padalecki is one of the best agents we have and knowing him for the years I have I would be very surprised if the accusations turned out to be true.”

Jensen smirks as cameras flash around Mark, he always smiles when he’s in the presence of bad liars and Mark is the worst one by far. He knows Jared did nothing, Jared tolls the line to well to go against the boss. 

Its only a matter of time now.


	7. Hide and Seek

Jared plops down in his lounge chair and tilts his head back and lets out a loud groan before kicking his legs. He sits up and grabs his glass of scotch and tosses it back and pours another one. He looks up to the man on the ceiling and watches as it spins rapidly and reaches a hand out and pets Sadie's head.

He picks his phone up and spots a voice mail. He closes his eyes and presses play and listens as Crawford speaks.

“hey Jared its me just wanted to see how you were doing. I’m sure its not as bad as it looks. Honestly I feel like this whole thing is my fault. I got you into all of this and I’m sorry Jare...listen call me ok?”

He deletes the message and plays the next.

“Hey its Jeff...I got your number from someone at the department. I’m sorry about what happened to you I feel bad, for you. I was wondering if you might call me its uh 968-309-672. “

Jared sits his phone down and sinks in his chair and closes his eyes and feels himself drifting off, his glass slipping from his hand.

When night had fallen and everything was silent Jensen crept in. It wasn't hard. Even though Jared had changed the locks he kept the hide a key in the same spot, it was like he was inviting Jensen in.

He slips inside and quietly closes the door. He peeks around the corner and pauses as he spots Jared lying in his old chair in the living room, his head tilted on the side, his arm laying out, and his mouth slightly open. He smiles and comes forward and carefully picks up the half full glass of scotch and sits it on the table.

He slowly reaches down and brushes a stray hair off Jared’s face and gently thumbs his bottom lip, his heart clenching when Jared leans into the touch. Jensen pulls a picture from his back pocket and sits it down on the coffee table. He looks around the house and notices that nothing has changed, except for the pictures. 

The pictures that had been filled of them were no longer lining the mantle instead it was pictures of Jared and his family and friends and his nose twitched with anger. A low growl sounds a couple feet away from him and he turns carefully and sees Sadie and a larger dog with their teeth barred.

He bends down slowly and holds his hand out and Sadie creeps forward careful and sniffs at him. Once she has her fill and realizes this is her other dad her tail wags and she licks him happily. Jensen grins and pets his girl and looks over at the other dog who seems unsure.

“Come here boy, its ok.” the dog lowers down and creeps forward on his belly and pushes his nose against his thigh “that's a good boy.”

He kisses Sadie's head and stands up and sneaks one last look at Jared before disappearing in the night.

When Jared wakes the next morning his back hurts and his neck feels stiff. He sits up and cracks his neck and looks around his house, his body going rigid.

There on the table is his glass that he knows he left on his chair and next to it is a picture of him and Jensen on their honeymoon.

He lets out a shaky breath and looks around. He had been in his house. He stands up like a shot and takes off for the bedroom and turns in circles as he looks around before diving into his closet and digging until he finds the box and pulls out his 38 and loads it quickly, jumping as his phone rings. 

His bullets fall to the ground as he holds his cell phone up and gulps. He shakily lifts it up to his ear and says nothing as he answers.

“The power on your battery is low I would have charged it for you but I didn't want to wake you. Your going to have to use the other one, the one in the bedroom is fully charged.”

Jared looks up and spies his burner phone on his night stand.

“Because this is going to be a long call and I cant let you go because well even though you’ve been stripped of your duties I know you’ll try and trace me. So I will disconnect long enough for you to grab the other phone lets say 5 seconds? Ready?”

“Yes”

“Go.”

Jared drops the phone and grabs his other and loads his gun just as it rings.

“Very good.”

“Thank you.”

“Get in your car babe.”

Jared stands and tucks his gun and pulls a jacket on and heads outside and pauses in the driveway and looks around and spots a van down the street.

He gets in his car and looks through his rear view mirror as the van follows him.

“The reason were doing this Jared is because I wanted to see you and speak to you at the same time and this is the best way. I miss you...what exit are you at?”

“Exit 15-A.”

“Take it.”

He banks off and grips the wheel tight and takes a deep breath and watches as the van speeds up and spies Jensen with a ball cap and glasses.

“Tell me how your feeling?”

Jared snorts “don't try that psychology bullshit on me Jensen it wont work. The only reason I’m doing this is because I need to track you down nothing more.”

“That hurts baby. You know we were happy together, could have had a wonderful life together...we were talking about kids Jared.”

“Yeah and who messed all that up? You ruined it Jensen you chose to do all of this you think I wanted it? You think I wanted to walk in on my husband fucking eating someone? Cheating would have been better.”

Jensen scoffs “I would never cheat on you, there's no one on this planet more perfect than you are. I love you Jared your it for me.”

“Could have fooled me.”

Jared pulls into the mall parking lot as instructed and walks into the shopping area ans looks around “Aaron Carlton is trying to kill you Jensen.”

“I wasn't aware you cared so much.”

“I’m the one that's gonna put you away Jensen not let some freak murder you.”

“Have you had the pleasure of meeting him sweetheart? Quite a sight isn't he?”

“He is all thanks to you.”

Jensen chuckles “I would say that's my masterpiece, the art of manipulation my dear. Back to you. What will you do now? Now that you’ve been resigned from the only thing you’ve ever known.”

Jared shakes his head and passes by a crowd of people “I don't know Jensen--”

“don't you want to harm them? Hurt the ones that have hurt you, wronged you? Its natural you know to crave revenge its human instinct and you wouldn't be wrong to want it, I want it for you.”

Jared pauses as he hears jingle bells playing over his phone and closes his eyes as he listens.

“Are you listening or tracking?”

Jared turns his heel and peeks over his shoulder and spies two men above him, watching him with beady eyes and Jared turns back quickly “their following me Jen.”

“I know, I see them. Hm your in some trouble now aren't you? Should you keep following me or turn back so they don't catch me?”

Jared keeps walking, away from the sounds and the singing and looks back and sees the men walking down the stairs and Jared picks up his pace.

“What if I did it for you?”

“Did what?”

“Killed them, slaughtered them. I would you know, I would do anything for you all you have to do is ask.”

Jared stops and holds the phone tight “don't even think about it Jensen I can handle my own problems I don't need you to help me especially by killing someone. God what happened to you? How did you trick me like this?”

He line is silent as Jared keeps walking closer to the exit and he sighs to himself “Jensen--”

“I love you Jared.”

The line ends and Jared freezes. Jensen is gone.


	8. Enough

Jensen was playing with him, he was certain. 

Knowing that Jared was suspended he knew that he didn't have access to the online databases right now but he could still track Jensen’s spending's.

When he woke up that morning to head out for his run he wasn't expecting to see a recent purchase made from the man.

Nor a purchase for over one hundred dollars. 

He sits down and yanks open his computer and dials the number that pops up from the store.

“Wine Emporium.”

Jared makes a face and deepens his voice “yes um this is Jensen Ackles and there was a recent purchase made there today from my account can you tell me what it was?”

“Of course Mr. Ackles! Do you have the credit card number you used?”

Jared curses under his breath and scrolls down quickly on the pay statement “um yes its 5610-2335-6512.”

The woman hums and makes an ah noise “yes sir it seems you purchased a bottle of Chateau d’Y quem.”

Jared's hand freezes from where he’s still scrolling and he gulps harshly and leans back in his seat, his eyes wide on the screen “your sure?”

“Yes sir. And not only was it the Chateau d’Y quem but it was the sixty-seven to be exact, the very best of the brand.”

Jared scoffs and rolls his eyes “yes um well you see someone has taken my credit card and I was wondering if you had the video tape? Maybe the license plate number is on there? My husband is in the force and he could look it up for me.”

The woman made a sympathetic noise “oh most certainly! Let me just skim through here real quick...ok! The plate number is QWV-236.”

Jared scribbles it down quickly “thank you so much.” he drops his phone and kicks the coffee table back and shakes his head. Whats he trying to do?

Purchasing the same bottle of wine they had at their wedding, the bottle of wine Jensen hand picked and insisted on. He told him it was special, full of surprised and full body taste just like Jared.

It makes him sick now.

Jared looks down at the plate number and scrubs his hands down his face. He needs a nap.

Jensen slams the bed of his truck shut and looks up at the large 2 story house and wants to spit on the lavishness of it all. He looks around the neighborhood making sure no one is watching him and double checks to make sure Mark’s car is gone before he picks the lock and slips inside. He had to be careful, after all Jared didn't live far from here. They had bought their house not long after getting married and of course months later Mark moved in the neighborhood as well. 

He looks around the home he looks down at the end table in the hall and picks through the mans bills and smirks to himself when he gets to one labeled with the address of his lake house. 

He wiggles his brows and tucks the letter in his pocket and makes his way to the kitchen and digs through Mark’s cabinets and picks out all the fancy food he can find and stuffs it in his bag. He starts to make his way out the door when he pauses and looks down at Mark’s desk with a snarl.

He snatches the file up quickly and reads over everything Mark has on Jared. Jared was right. In the file are transactions between Mark and Carlton, exchanges of ideas and new ways to get Jared off the force. 

Jensen growls lowly and swipes the file off the desk and closes his eyes, his jaw tensing as his head turns and his fists clench with anger. This man needs to go.

He walks out of the house and tosses the bag in the back of his truck and pauses. He moves his head to the side and feels the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Something isn't right here. 

He can feel someone stepping up behind him and goes to turn when something sharp hits his neck and he black outs.

Jared groans and arches up off the bed, his mouth open and his body covered with sweat. He lets out a heavy pant and looks down through lidded eyes as Jensen kisses his way up his body and he bites his lip. He runs his fingers through Jensen’s hair as the man presses their lips together wetly and Jared lifts his hips up as Jensen's rough hands smooth down his naked hips.

“Jen...Jens please I need--”

Jensen shushes him and drags his top lip over Jared's bottom one and rolls his hips against Jared's making the boy whine, bringing his knees up to knock against Jensen's ribs and digs his nails in Jensen's back.

Wet lips trail across his neck and Jared sighs as Jensen bites down “tell me you love me.”

Jared shuts his eyes tight “I love you Jensen.”

“Tell me you want me...”

“I always want you.”

Jensen pulls back and looks down at Jared with dark, lust filled eyes “then why aren't you with me?”

Jared gasps and shoots up and looks around quickly, trying to find any traces of Jensen in his room. He drags his fingers through his hair shakily and drags it down his sweaty face. It was only a dream. 

Only a dream.

Jared throws his covers back “God,” it had only been a dream but it felt so real like...like Jensen had been there. He moves to the window and opens it to let fresh air in and frowns. Down the road, at Mark’s he can see a black van and two men shoving something inside. Jared leans his head out and narrows his eyes as he tries to peer closer and gasps in shock, his eyes widening as he sees a limp Jensen being thrown inside.

He turns and throws himself on his knees and reaches under his bed for his 45 and slides through the house and runs outside with his gun pointed as the van starts to speed down the road “freeze FBI!”

The van speeds closer and Jared dives behind a car as the van curves and tries to hit him. He climbs up to the top and closes one eye and starts firing shots but one manages to hit the back bumper. 

“Fuck!” he jumps off the car and heads toward his own, intending to follow and catch the fuckers who took his husband but halts as he sees his front tire is slashed. He lets out a yell “son of a bitch!” he groans in frustration and listens to the squealing of tires and knows there's no use. Their gone with his ex husband in tow. 

An hour later Jared sits on the hood of his car and watches cops swarm the area, their lights flashing bright as they try to collect any evidence of the recent crime. 

Jared looks up as Hawkins walks in front of him with a stern look and raises a brow. “I know the first thing someone says is their not in shock but I’m not in shock I’m fine.”

The man sighs and tilts his head back, like he’s tired, like he expected something like this to happen “I’m gonna ask you again, and think carefully before you answer. Think about every good thing you have ever done, about what you swore. Did you know Jensen was here?”

Jared clenches his teeth and sneers “there were two men in a van parked in front of Marks house. Another man was shot and put into the back and that man was Jensen, my ex husband. I told you everything I know. I know everyone seems to think I’m covering for Jensen but I’m not. Do I still love my husband? Of fucking course I do I thought that man was my soul mate and he probably is and I put him in prison, I put him in a mental asylum so don't you sit here and try to reprimand me. I have done everything you asked and have gotten nothing in return but spit on and talked about. At least with Jensen I always got the truth. He might be a killer, he might be crazy but he loves me that I know.”

Jared hops off the car and shakes his head “you can take all that and do what you want. Arrest me, stir more rumors, I don't care. But do something.”

Hawkins looks down “I’ll go with it as a kidnapping and send someone out to look for him. that's all I can do.”

“I’m going--”

Hawkins holds up his hand “your not going. You are staying here, in your house and your not moving. If I find him I will call you and you can come see him but that's it. This isn't your job anymore Jared, not right now. Now go inside.”

The man backs up and walks over to his car and Jared narrows his eyes.

Like hell he will.


	9. Can't Unlove You

Mitchell stands outside the mansion with a false smile as the two officers walk to their car.

“Tell Mr. Carlton again were sorry, and thank him for letting us look around.”

Mitchell nods “oh its no problem he always enjoys seeing you. Oh he also wanted me to tell you to have a good evening and to tell your families he said hello.”

The cops smile and one of them holds up a walkie to his mouth “nothing here, were sure.”

Mitchell waves as they walk away, his smile dropping once they vanish from view. He turns to go back in the house and walks up to where Aaron is sitting in his wheel chair near the window.

“Are they gone?”

“Yes sir. Are you ready to see him now?”

The disfigured man grins and leans back in his chair and turns himself around and follows Mitchell up the ramp and to the secure room in the back of the house where Jensen is tied to a metal slab, his hands by his sides, and a calm look on his face.

“Hello doctor its been a long time. You know I am surprised we were able to capture you so easily you must have been heavily distracted.”

Jensen smirks cockily “I was...I was thinking of my beloved husband and all the nasty things I’ll do to him once he’s back in my grasp.” Jensen cocks his head “do you want to know what else I was thinking?”

Jensen's grin widens as realization and panic appear in Carltons eyes “I was thinking about how I cant wait to tear your ugly, maimed body to shreds. But don't worry Aaron if it makes you feel better you don't appeal to my taste.”

Carlton gulps, his Adams apple bobbing evidently along his paper like skin and he moves back “you wont have much of a chance to do anything to me Dr. Ackles...bet you wish you would have fed the rest of me to the dogs?”

A cold, dark smile appears on Jensen's face and he leans forward, his green eyes glinting in the light “I tried but it seems I wasn't the only one disgusted by your weakness. Did you think I was the slightest bit interested in you? Lets be honest Aaron nothing on you is appealing and it never was. Is that what you want to hear? Jared is the only thing I have ever loved, ever cared for. Everything else is simply a waste, you are a waste.”

The mans eye lid droops lower and his cracked teeth chatter as anger courses through him but he has nothing else to say, it wouldn't matter anyway. All he feels now is hatred. Hatred that he has to look this way all because of a man he threw himself at and for what? Jensen didn't choose him.

Jared's car creeps slowly down the service gravel driveway, his head lights off in fear of being caught. He dosen't care what his boss said, he knows that he is the only person that can do anything about this. This is about him and Jensen.

He pops his trunk open and pulls out a pair of cuffs, a knife, flashlight, and extra ammo should he need it. He leaves the trunk open, no reason to draw attention to himself. He spies the flood of light in the barn nearby and can hear the rattling of chains.

that's where Jensen is.

He can hear screaming and almost breaks out in a run but then he pauses and listens. The screaming is recorded. 

He frowns as he creeps around the door and sees Jensen tied up to a post in the center of the barn, in some type of cage. There are 3 men around him, one with a recorder in hand. Jared cocks his head and looks around and freezes when he spots a group of boars running his way, their mouths covered in blood. 

He gasps and presses his back to the barn and hold his gun level, but almost like they don't even see him, they keep on moving around him and into the barn where their ushered into a small cage.

Jared lets out a relieved breath and peeks back around the door and spies Carlton on top of some ledge with Mitchell next to him. His mouth is barley moving so he can only guess he’s giving Jensen some victory speech.

Jared shakes his head and steps into the barn, firing a warning shot to his side making everyone in the room freeze as he walks into the light “nobody move or I’ll shoot.”

Jensen grins happily “Jay...I knew you’d come.”

“Shut up.”

Jared starts to turn toward Jensen to release him when one of the men reaches back and pulls out a 357 Jared shoots making the man fall back and shots star firing rapidly. Jared hides behind the post Jensen is tied to and quickly cuts the rope and presses against the mans side as he continues to fire.

“You try anything and I shoot you got it?”

Jensen smirks and twirls the knife in his hand “got it sweetheart.”

Jared rolls his eyes and goes to fire his gun again when something sharp hits his shoulder and he falls back to the ground with a pain filled groan. His back arches as he looks down and sees blood flowing down his arm.

Jensen's head turns quickly as the boars flood into the area and he quickly bends down and picks Jared up in his arms and holds him steady “don't make a sound baby.”

Jared holds his breath and presses his clammy face in Jensen's neck as the urge to groan in pain fills him. Jensen looks up at the ledge and then back down at the last man lying in the corner, blood gushing from his leg.

Mitchell shakes his head and starts to back away “have to go--we have to go!”

“No! Finish him Mitchell, shoot him!”

“Mitchell.”

The man looks down in the pit and sees Jensen looking at him with a knowing smirk “you can always toss him in...say it was me.”

Mitchell pauses in thought before his shaky hands push the brakes off Carltons wheelchair and the man yells as he falls into the pit, his squalling screams echoing in the barn as the boars move onto him.

Jared's eyes squeeze shut, his head throbbing as he tries to sit up and fails. His body feels heavy and drugged and his mind is swarming with racing thoughts. He sluggishly rolls his head to the side and sees Jensen next to him, his hands folded and a charming smile on his face “your awake...I had to stitch you up, you were bleeding pretty bad.”

Jared moans as he looks down at his arm “is he dead?”

“Yes...a couple years to late if you ask me.”

Jared shuts his eyes and sighs “what now?”

Jensen stands “we have a guest...freshen up I laid some clothes for you in the bathroom. I made dinner.”

Jared watches through hooded eyes as Jensen leaves the room and slowly sits up and looks around. He dosen't recognize where they are. God they could be anywhere.

He can hear quiet classical music coming from downstairs and two men talking to each other quietly and he shakes his head in confusion. Who is with Jensen? Did he have Chad? Was he tied up downstairs?

Jared stumbles his way to the bathroom, grabbing onto the walls and bumping into things as he goes. He blinks down at the outfit lying on the sink.

Black slacks and a nice white button up are laying there, matching black Prada shoes below them. He trips over his foot and grabs onto the sink and looks at his reflection. 

His hair is a sweaty mess, sticking to his forehead. His cheeks are flushed and his eyes are blown and hazy, the color covered by his pupil. He knows Jensen gave him something for pain, maybe a little to much to keep him calm. 

He slips the clothes on carefully and wet his hair and brushes through it. He isn't sure why he’s getting so dressed up, nor why he’s trying so hard. 

He trips out the door and staggers down the stairs and pauses on the last one as Marks voice becomes evident. He gulps harshly and shoves the door to the dining room open and sees Jensen standing next to a portable grill, stirring something in a saute pan.

And sitting at the table, dressed in sweatpants and a hoodie and a ball cap on his head is Mark. His face is pale and there's sweat dripping down it, his eyes a red rimmed and are filled with confusion. 

Jared blinks and glances down to Mark's hands which are duck tapped to the wheelchair he is sitting in, but he dosen't seem to care. 

Jensen looks over his shoulder and smiles “you look stunning, I knew you would. You always look good in dress clothes.”

Jared bumps against the table and carefully sits down and watches as Jensen bends down and looks at Mark “I hope your hungry Mark.”

“Very. What are we having?”

Jensen clicks his tongue and holds a finger up “you never ask Mark its rude.”

Jared leans back in his seat and glances in the kitchen and sees the phone is ripped off the hook. He closes his eyes and presses his hand against his thigh and feels for his phone. Should he call?”

“Jared?”

He snaps his eyes up quickly as Jensen walks over to him, holding the bottle of wine from their wedding with the same sweet grin he had given him on that day “you see what I got? It took me a while to find it but I did...you know what it is?”

Jared's bottom lip trembles and he lets out a shaky breath “its the wine from our wedding.”

Jensen beams and pours him a glass and pecks his cheek and it makes Jared feel light headed.

Jared bites his lip and peers over at Mark whose gazing around like he’s checked out “hello Mark.”

Mark dosen't respond. His head drops back like its to much to hold and lets out a whistle.

“Mark don't be rude say hello to Jared.”

Mark presses his chin to his chest and glares at Jared “hello Jared...we’ve been waiting for you, haven't we Jensen? You took a long time to wake up...hey want to know a secret?”

Jared raises a brow “whats that?”

“I wanna fuck you,” the man laughs loudly and slouches in his seat “you know that.”

Jensen hums “and you wondered why I was here Mark. You see Mark you don't mess with a mans husband and think there will be no repercussions what kind of man do you think I am?”

Jared narrows his eyes at Mark and feels like stabbing his fork through the mans eyes. As Jensen lays out another set of fine china Jared spots an empty syringe lying next to Marks hand and he slides his eyes over to Jensen. 

“Mark why don't you say the blessing?”

Mark rolls his head around and glares up at him with hazy eyes “me?”

Jensen makes a noise of distaste “yes Mark, you.”

Mark bows his head and sits in silence for a moment like he has forgotten how to speak and Jared keeps his eyes locked on Jensen, whose looking back at him with a superior smirk.

“Bow your head.”

Jared jolts at Mark’s low voice and gulps before he bows his head and closes his eyes as Mark begins to pray.

“Father, we thank you for the lovely food we are about to eat. Forgive us all for our sins, even country white trash Padalecki here and bring him into my service. Amen.”

Jared scowls as he looks up at Mark’s playful face and he averts his eyes and grips the edge of the table hard as he glances back up at Jensen who is glaring wickedly down at Mark, the knife in his hand turning, his knuckles going white.

“Jen?”

The man snaps his gaze over to Jared and it instantly softens at the sight of him “yes sweetheart?”

“Can I have some more wine?”

Jensen clicks his tongue “I don't think you should with all the morphine. But I made you some broth, I know how you prefer it when your under the weather.”

He lifts up a steaming bowl in his hand and walks over and places it in front of Jared and bends down and kisses his temple making Jared let out a shaky breath as he picks his spoon up with a wobble grasp.

“Pst, Jared.”

Jared slides his eyes over to Mark whose leaning on his elbow and staring at him with intense eyes “that was a job offering I slipped in there did you hear it? I’m going into congress you know?”

Jared raises a brow “are you?”

“Yeah...you could be an office boy, maybe my personal assistant? I could tell you a few things you could help me with if you know what I mean.”

Jensen slams his hand on the table making Jared jump at the sound but Mark dosen't move. 

“Mark your being rude to my husband and I don't appreciate it one bit. I think a punishment is deserving yes?”

He walks behind Mark and takes the cap off his head revealing the neat cut that wraps around the top of his head. Jared watches in horror and disbelief as Jensen retraces the line of the cut and gently pulls the top of Marks head off revealing his pink, wrinkled brain.

Jared covers his mouth with his hand as his stomach gurgles and gags as Jensen takes a pair of tongs and removes a piece making Mark groan at the pressure. He drops the chunk into the frying pan and swirls it around, mixing it with butter and garlic.

Jared thumps his head on the table, his body convulsing as he vomits under the table, his throat burning and his eyes watering--broken sobs leaving him as he hurls. He never liked throwing up, it made him feel vulnerable.

A rough hand smooths down his back and a cool rags presses to his forehead “are you ok baby? Was it the broth?”

Jared lets out a loud, incredulous laugh and knocks Jensen's hand away “the broth? No Jensen you just cut a mans fucking brain apart! Have you lost your damn mind?”

Jensen gives him a look “did you know that the brain itself feels no pain? If that's whats concerning you Jared it shouldn't not that it should after everything he has done to you. He is the reason your career has gone down the toilet, the reason you’ve been suspended, the reason were both here right now. I’ve been wanting to get this scum bag since you told me about his advances towards you, don't deny me.”

Jared closes his eyes and another tear drops from his eyes as he sniffs, a warm hand cupping his cheek and he leans into it and blinks watery eyes up at Jensen whose staring at him fondly.

He feels so weak. He has worked so hard to fight against this, to move on with his life and forget Jensen, to find him and lock him away for good. Some might call him stupid, hell he feels it but he cant deny that he is still hopelessly in love with Jensen.

He reaches out a trembling hand and presses it to Jensen’s freckled cheek and leans forward and touches their foreheads together. Jensen lets out a relieved breath and runs his hands down Jared’s back “god baby I’ve missed you...let me show you, let me show you how much I love you.”

Jared lets out a whimper and lurches forward and presses their lips together for the first time in two years. He throws one arm around Jensen's neck and the other around his back and presses himself close as Jensen lifts him and leads him to the stares.

Somehow through their sweaty haze they end up back in the room Jared woke in, desperate, hot kisses are being pressed to his neck and he can feel the spit dripping down as he breaks open Jensen's button down shirt and hurls it to the side. 

Jensen smirks against his mouth and does the same to Jared and throws him on the bed and climbs on top of him and grinds their cocks together “tell me you love me baby, tell me how much you love me.”

Jared bites his lip and tilts his head back and kicks his leg out as Jensen's plush lips bite at his neck “I love you Jen I’ve always loved you even when I didn't want to.”

Jensen grins “that's what I want to hear.”

He rips their pants off and parts Jared’s thighs and starts kissing his way down Jared’s flat belly making the younger man squirm as Jensen presses his nose to his groin area and inhales before he bypasses his dick and heads straight for his hole. 

Jared cries out and arches up off the bed and lets out a breathy moan. He stretches one arm above him and grabs onto the bed rail and the other digs into Jensen's short hair and tugs. 

He presses his thighs together and traps Jensen's head making the man chuckle, the vibrations making him wiggle against the mans tongue. God he forgot how good this was. He hasn't had sex since Jensen.

He knocks Jensen's shoulder with his knee and looks at him with lust filled “inside me...inside me please I want...make me yours again.”

Jensen growls and lurches up and slams their lips together in a teeth knocking kiss that makes Jared moan and fall back on the bed, his thighs parting and allowing for Jensen to crawl between them. He wraps his legs around the mans strong waist, their lips smacking wetly. Jared pants heavily as Jensen tears his mouth away and bites down on his neck making him whine with need as he reaches his hand down and palm at Jensen cock. 

“No more teasing please Jensen just get inside me already.”

Jensen gulps hard and looks around with wild eyes and grabs the lotion on the nightstand table “not gonna prep you, want you to feel it, want you to see what you’ve been missing without me.”

Jared bites his lip, his thighs shaking as Jensen pushes inside in one swift motion. His head swirls and his vision darkens at the new found pressure. He leans up and skids his bottom lip along Jensen's neck and gives him a sloppy kiss and presses his lips to the side of his ear “make me feel it.”

Jensen growls and begins to thrust quickly, his hips slamming hard against Jared's to where he can feel the bone hit his own making him wince. He squeezes his eyes closed and turns his head to the side as he holds tight onto Jensen, like he cant let go. He has spent two years trying to let this man go, trying to move on with his life and with one little slip he was back in it again. He wasn't sure what was going to happen when this was over with Mark pretty much dead and Jensen loose, and Carlton lying half eaten in the pit he would surely loose his job.

But he didn't want to loose Jensen again.

He blinks teary eyes and looks up at Jensen's whose face in lax and blissed out, sweat beading between his eyes and he strokes his cheek “I love you.”

Jensen's hip stutter and he groans as he leans down and tangles one hand in Jared's hair “I love you to baby, I love you so much never letting you go, never again...your mine.”

Jared nods, his mouth dropping open in a loud moan as his climax hits and he cums against Jensen’s belly making the man groan at the sight, his thrusts speeding up before his hips swivel and he cums deep inside Jared and collapses on top of him.

Jared lets out small, uneven breaths as he runs his fingers through Jensen’s sweaty hair and closes his eyes as the man buries his face in his neck, just like he used to do. His husband might be a killer, he might be totally insane, he might be making the worst mistake of his life but he couldn’t leave him again.

He couldn’t.


	10. Where It Began

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! I hope everyone enjoyed it and don't worry there will be a sequel!

He feels sluggish but well rested when he wakes and he knows its the left over drugs in his system. He groans, arches his back and rolls to his side and stretches his arms out, his hand bumping into warm flesh.

He sighs and moves his body closer and opens his eyes and sees Jensen already looking back at him with soft eyes. 

“Morning sunshine.”

Jared hums and flashes back to all those other mornings where he woke up with Jensen already watching him “morning...is it morning?”

Jensen nods “yeah its around nine...we have to get going.”

“Go where?” Jared sits up and looks down at the man “where are we gonna go Jensen? You know that if I just up and leave their gonna come looking for me right? They already think I’m hiding you.”

“Their not wrong...Jared lets face it their not letting you come back because your married to me this was always the plan don't you see? They don't care about you, they don't care how talented you are. They take advantage of you Jared they always have and I tried so hard to make you see it and now your free. We can go anywhere we want. You always wanted to go to London and we can do that if you want.”

Jared closes his eyes and leans back against the headboard “and what about you? Their probably looking for you in Europe to Jensen after what happened in Italy.”

Jensen waves his hand and makes a face “come on babe you don't think I’m stupid do you? I used a fake alias even wore a fancy hat most of the time so no one would recognize me...except for that detective but I took care of him.”

“Jensen if I go with you,you cant kill anyone else.”

Jensen scoffs and gets out of bed, naked, and throws his hands in the air “baby I’ve been doing this half my life its who I am...”

Jared shakes his head “and being an FBI Agent is who I am.”

“Jay--” Jensen breaks off and quickly turns his head to the side and frowns “did you hear that?”

“No I didn't I know your just trying to--wait...I hear it.” Jared looks down at the floor and picks up his gun and sits it on the bed and they both quickly dress “do you think Mark is--”

Jensen snorts “that fuckers brain dead Jared he couldn't pick up a gun if he wanted to...no someones here.” Jensen snaps his eyes over to Jared “did you call someone? Chad?”

Jared scoffs and holds his gun by his ear “oh yeah between saving your ass, getting shot, watching Mark get his fucking head cut open, and having sex with you I really had time to make a phone call to Chad and tell him my exact location, which I didn't know because I was drugged.”

Jensen's face drops and he raises a brow “I forgot how dramatic you can be.”

Jared's eyes widen “excuse me? Dramatic? Your one to talk Mr. I’m gonna throw a guy out a window and send my husband a letter covered in perfume.”

“Oh you liked it and you know it! Admit it you enjoy the attention I’ve been giving you.”

Jared’s eyes narrow “way to make me sound like a whore.”

“Oh come on you know I didn't mean it like that, why you always gotta twist my words?”

“Twist your words? don't get me started Jensen your lucky I don't bust a cap in your ass right now!”

Jensen smirks “I love when you talk dirty.”

Jared rolls his eyes and heads for the door “shut the hell up and come on jackass.” he looks behind him to make sure Jensen is following him before he starts creeping down the stairs. He makes it half way down and pauses. He leans forward over the banister and sees Mark sitting at the table, his eyes closed and his head slumped back, drool sliding down his cheek and his brain still. 

“Mark’s dead.”

Jensen grins “good one less asshole in the world...your welcome.”

Jared shakes his head and leans further to glance out the window and gasps, backing up quickly and pressing him back to Jensen “Hawkins it out there...fuck! He must have went to my house, couldn't find me and tracked me.”

Jensen throws his hands up “of fucking course, stupid fucker...do I get to kill him?”

Jared turns and glares “no you don't, he’s my boss.”

“Was.”

“Whatever you cant touch him Jensen I mean it if you do its over I will shoot you do you understand me?”

Jensen groans “fine...but we have to leave now if we don't their gonna bust in here.”

“And where are we gonna go? How do you except to get out without being seen by anyone? He probably has this place swarmed by now, he thinks I’m hiding you they all do.”

“Listen I know this is your job and these are the people you work with, are friends with but you have to choose Jared. Your job or your husband.”

“Ex-husband.”

Jensen rolls his eyes “something I intended to rectify if we get out of here alive, that is if you choose me.”

“And if I don't? What then?”

Jensen pauses and locks eyes with him and stares him down like he is searching for something before he smiles “then you can do whatever you want. Arrest me if you like, get your job back, maybe win another medal and go down in the hall of fame. Or pick, your soul-mate, your partner and spend the rest of your life with me being happy and content instead of miserable and lonely. Its up to you Jared I wont force you.”

Jared gulps and lets out a shaky breath and looks back over his shoulder where he knows his crew is outside creeping around and thinks about his job. Thinks about the friends he made, the duty he swore to and what his father would think. Would he be ashamed of him? His father had met Jensen before he died and liked the man well enough but his dad was always about the force and nothing else. And then he turned and looked at Jensen. The man he fell in love with in an instant. The man who protected him and never let him down, the man who was always there to guide him, the man who could make sweet love to him and then turn around and devour him in all the right ways. Yes he lied to him, he hid something dire from him, he betrayed him and manipulated him and killed people he knew. 

But he loved him. There was only ever one choice.

He drops his gun and steps forward and throws his arms around Jensen's neck and presses their lips together in a forceful kiss and moans when Jensen's tongue grazes his bottom lip. He opens willingly and sucks on the mans bottom lip before pulling back with a pop and smiling “its always been you Jensen.”

Jensen grins widely and smashes their lips together again “alright then sugar we gotta go.”

“It might be messy.”

“I’m counting on it.”

Jared takes a deep breath,pockets his gun, and steps down off the stairs and into view and watches as his boss stares at him through the window in shock and relief and busts through the front door.

“Padalecki holy shit what the fuck happened?”

Jared licks his lips nervously and looks to the right toward the kitchen “I’m not sure I woke up here not long ago and I found Mark dead...I had been shot.”

Hawkins frowns and glances over at Mark and winces “Jensen?”

“He was there I was right you know...Carlton had been trying to kill Jensen. He was going to string him up and let flesh eating boars consume him. Mark was in on it I found the account between them.”

Hawkins shakes his head “Jared--”

“If you would have trusted me none of this would have happened. That asshole sitting over there with his fucking brain poked out might still be alive. But not for my benefit but yours because obviously he’s worth more than I am or you would have believed me and not him.”

His boss sighs and waves in 4 other Agents “Jared I apologize for my lack in judgment but you have to understand it wasn't just me and I cant just disregard my--”

Jared scoffs, his hands twitching with anger “that's bullshit and you know it! You were never on my side! If you were I wouldn't be suspended! I wouldn't have been forced into tracking down my ex husband who I still care about very much, who I still love. But none of you seem to care about that! The only thing you care about is looking good on TV and what better way than to throw one of your Agents under the bus?”

Jared reaches in his pocket and pulls his gun out and levels it making the Agents back up and raise their own “Jared--”

“No more talking,” he looks over his shoulder and closes his eyes as Jensen walks out of the shadows with a smirk on his face, twirling a knife between his fingers.

“Well, well, well look what we have here, the moment I’ve been waiting for, for a very long time.”

Hawkins glares “fuck Padalecki are you kidding me?”

“You wouldn't understand sir. And its Ackles.”

“that's right baby...they don't care do they?”

Jared shakes his head and grips his gun tighter “no...they don't.”

Hawkins backs up and raises his gun higher “Jared this is ridiculous he dosen't love you, he’s brain washing you Jared. Think about it, think about who he is and what he has done. He’s evil Jared and your not,your good and kind and you believe in justice--”

Jensen hurls his knife and watches with glee as it sore through the air and lands deep in Hawkins knee making him fall to the ground with a groan “shut the fuck up! don't pretend to know who I am Hawkins the only person who understands me is Jared. don't you dare tell him how I feel about him.your nothing but a pathetic coward hiding under your bosses ass taking advantage of your best agent. Your nothing without him.”

Jared takes a step forward and points his gun at Hawkins head and lets out a shaky breath “sorry sir but he’s right. You’ve never been routing for me...Jensen knows me and you...your nothing but an asshole.”

“Jared--”

A loud shot fires in the room making everyone jump at the noise, their ears ringing. Jared lowers his gun and watches as Hawkins falls to his knees, his eyes unfocused before he falls forward on his face, a pool of blood flowing from his head.

Jared slowly looks up and watches his previous coworkers stare down at their dead boss before they look up and lock eyes with Jared. Everything goes quiet around him, the room still, the sound of metal hitting as slowly the agents raise their guns. Jared lets out a breath, the sound filling his ears as he swings his gun in front of him and Jensen raises his own down by Jared’s knees and they fire. 

One by one the agents fall, choking on their blood as bullets fill their chests and their bodies hit the ground in large heaps.

When its over Jared's panting heavily and drops his gun on the bloody floor and turns towards Jensen whose wiping blood off his face before sliding his finger down his tongue and making a face”horrible taste...someone dosen't eat right.”

He looks over at Jared and wipes his hands on his pants before sauntering over with a knowing smirk and smooths his hand down Jared's back and presses them close and runs their noses together “its just you and me now baby, where we belong...in the shadows.”


End file.
